


Bets & Arrows

by gracessence



Category: Marvel
Genre: Betting, Clint Barton's Bow & Arrows, M/M, fluff?, lets be reall here, the real love story here is clint and his arrows tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracessence/pseuds/gracessence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson bets Pietro that he can't steal Clint's arrows because the guy never lets them out of his sight. Pietro finds a way to distract Clint long enough, and Sam can't believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets & Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS TO MY FRIEND WHO GAVE ME THIS DUMB IDEA I HATE HER (NOT RLY) 
> 
> pietro/clint will be the end of me :)

"You know I'm going to win," Pietro said smugly, stretching his legs out and resting them on the couch's arm. Sam stood in front of him, hands on his hips and a smile stretched across his face.

"I highly doubt that," he said, and Pietro raised a brow at him.

"You don't think I can do it?" He asked and folded his arms over his chest.

“The guy's a freak. He keeps this arrows clutched to him at all times,” Sam said, shrugging. "You—You'd have to distract him."

Pietro sat up, chuckling. He pushed himself off the couch and put his hand out to Sam.

"You have a deal," he said and Sam shook his hand.

* * *

It was easy for Pietro to get to Clint's room without being spotted. When he ran at his highest speed he was barely visible, and as long as he made sure not to bump into anyone no one would've even known he was there. To bus luck the trip to Clint's room was met with no one on the way.

He stood in front of the door and took a quick look to his left and right, making sure no one was around, then grabbed the handle and turned it. His room was always unlocked, that's just how careless he was. Pietro shut the door behind him and scanned the room. The bed was a disaster. The mattress cover had slipped off one corner, the covers were half on the floor and half on the bed, and the pillows had feathers coming out of it that covered the floor around the bed. Pietro felt his skin crawl. How did someone live in this? The floor was another story he didn't want to even look at for another second.

The one clean part of the room was across the bed where an arsenal of arrows and bows were neatly hung. Pietro smirked and quickly ran over to them. Which ones would he take? He could easily take a few if he stuffed them in a quiver. Then he'd be able to two or three bows and run back to Sam to prove him how wrong he was.

This bet was easier than he thought it would be.

"You better have a good explanation, kid," Clint said from the door.

Pietro turned around. Okay, he thought. This was harder than he thought it would be.

"I was just looking for you," he said and quickly went up to him. He dusted Clint's shoulder off and Clint frowned.

"What do you want?" Clint asked annoyed.

Pietro hesitated with his mouth agape. "Steve!" He blurted suddenly, making Clint jump back.

"What?"

"It's Steve's birthday soon. We're all pitching in to get him something. I was going to ask you if you were going to make a contribution," he said, feeling a sense of pride for coming up with a lie on the spot.

Clint furrowed his brows at him.

"Yeah. Alright," he said. "How much do I gotta contribute?"

Pietro smirked then shrugged. "Uh, I think it was about fifty dollars each," he said casually.

Clint groaned and pulled out his wallet.

"If he wasn't Captain America…I swear to God," he said and handed Pietro a fifty dollar bill.

* * *

The next day Pietro felt less confident in this whole bet. He took his time today trying to plan out a way to get into Clint's room without Clint following him, this time. He watched Clint practically the whole day. He had woken up earlier just to keep a close eye on him from the moment he woke up. He didn't want to take his chances today.

As the day went on Sam and him would catch sight of each other and Sam would shake his head at him. Pietro usually dealt with him by running circles around him till he got so dizzy he'd throw up.

"You're an asshole," Sam said, heaving. And Pietro would walk off laughing, hand clutched just below his ribcage.

"You doubt me too much," he said and run off.

He stopped in the hallway just before Clint's room. He saw Clint walking ahead of him, quiver on his back. He smirked. But just as he was about to take off after him, he saw Clint take off the quiver and hold it in front of him, clutching it to his chest. He frowned. Sam was right about him, what a freak.

"Hey, Clint!" He shouted and quickly appeared in front of him before Clint could get a word out.

"You need to stop doing that," Clint said, arrows clutched at his chest. Pietro eyed them. Time for a distraction.

"Sorry," he said. "Look, can we talk?"

Clint sighed. "Do you need more money?" Pietro shook his head. "Okay, what do you want?"

Pietro hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is so weird. I don't know how to say this," he said, feeling so ridiculous. He couldn't believe he was doing this for one lousy bet. "I don't want to make things weird between us."

Clint eyed him suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

Pietro bit his bottom lip and eyed the quiver in Clint's arms. He just had to do it, get it over with. It would just be a one time thing, and he'd so get Sam back for this. He inhaled sharply and leaned in, kissing Clint straight on the mouth. He even added a hand on the back of Clint's neck for effect, and let his free hand grab the quiver handle just as Clint let go of it. And Pietro pulled away and ran down the hallway.

Clint stood mesmerised. What just happened? He glanced down at where his arrows had been then quickly realised they were gone.

"Stupid kid," he breathed.

* * *

Pietro ran through the Avengers HQ at top speed, passing Sam on his way. He came to a stop a few feet ahead of him and doubled back to him. He held out the quiver and dumped the arrows at their feet. The clattered to the floor.

"There you go," he said and Sam nodded, obviously impressed.

"Not bad," he said. "How'd you get them?"

Pietro's cheeks flushed and he shook his head and shrugged.

"Just, you know, took them when he wasn't looking," he said flustered. "No big deal."

Sam smirked and shook his head, raising his pointer finger and wagging it at him.

"You did something. I can see it in the way you keep squirming," he said. Pietro met his gaze and Sam raised his brows, egging him on to tell him.

"Okay, fine. Okay," Pietro gave in. "I kissed him."

Sam's jaw dropped and he gawked at him.

"It was only to distract him!" Pietro defended.

Sam scoffed.

"You keep telling yourself that, big guy," he teased. Pietro exhaled and shoved him. "You better clean these arrows up before your boyfriend finds you."

And Sam snorted a laugh as he walked down the hall towards the elevators.

Pietro quickly picked everything up and stood up to find Clint standing in front of him. He jump back startled, clutching his chest.

"I want my arrows back," Clint said, holding out his hand. Pietro gritted his teeth and handed him the quiver, avoiding his gaze. Clint raised a brow at him. "Why'd you need these anyway?"

"Sam bet me to steal them from you. He thought I couldn't, so I proved him wrong," he said, staring past Clint instead of at him.

Clint nodded in understanding. "So, kissing me? Was that part of the bet, too?"

Pietro smirked. "I had to distract you to take your arrows."

Clint frowned slightly. "Oh. So it wasn't…" he paused. "Never mind. Glad you proved him wrong," he said and patted his arm. "But if you take my arrows again, I will kill you."

Pietro chuckled. "Wanna bet?"

Clint shook his head. "Get outta here, kid."


End file.
